Techadon Degradation
Techadon Degradations, Technically known as Techadon Biological Integrations, are relics of the Heaven Wars long since thought to have been totally lost. For currently unknown reasons, they have begun to resurface in the present day. They exist in Earth-1010. History Prime Timeline The Techadon Weapon Masters invented the degradations as a way to weaponize their opponents. In the early years there were useful as infiltration units, however word of them soon spread. They were still useful for passing genetic gates, however. According to The Blacksmith they could clear a planet of its defences within hours. Late in the war they were recalled to the Techadon homeworld to prepare for a full invasion from the Ramiel Monoliths. However, before the Monoliths arrived the Degradations vanished entirely leaving them totally exposed. Ben Tennyson theorised that a Chronosapien may be responsible, and he was later revealed to have been right in The Only Good Necroterran when it is revealed that MALtraunt had stolen them all to fight in his Time War (although Ben would never know this). Unbeknownst to the Techadon, a single unit escaped and survived the war: Techadon Biological Integration Pyronite Model: 4N8S. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution The Techadon Degradations first appeared in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Chapter 2, when two Lenopan Degradations were sent to attack the Bellwood Plumber base. Timekiller had no idea why they were there, but he later realised they were sent by MALtruant. Ben 10: Road Trip 4N8S appeared in From The Ashes. He had been forced to work as a bodyguard for the ruler of Pyros ever since Apollo took control of the planet. He was sent to fight Ben when the latter helped the Starlit Sky storm the Castle on the Invictus Flats. But 4N8S refused to fight, knowing that Ben could liberate him and his people, and allowed Ben to proceed to capture Ignis. Many Degradations appeared in The Only Good Necroterran. Some Tetramand Degradations and an Ornithis Degradation helped MALtruant capture and found Timekiller's Base. Four Velosabre Degradations accompanied Albedo to Anur G'rrnay, acting as bodyguards. Ro-pollo Timeline The technology was not lost in this timeline and, although they are no longer used to fight in the Techadons' wars, they are sold off just as the Techadon Robots are in our timeline. Ro-pollo is one such example. Known Variants *Lenopan Integrations **Two Lenopan Units sent to infiltrate Bellwood Plumber Base in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution. *Ornithis Integrations **One acted as an assistant to MALtruant in The Only Good Necroterran. *Pyronite Integrations **4N8S - Lone survivor of the event that wiped out the Degradations in the past. **Ro-pollo - alternate timeline unit from present day. *Tetramand Integrations **Small group seen helping capture an alternate Dischronia to become Timekiller's Base. *Velosabre Integrations **Only four ever made, all destroyed in a fight with SD-1. Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Chapter 15 (first appearance; cameo) *Chapter 16: Part 1 Ben 10: Reboot Revolution *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 (cameo; via hologram) Ben 10: Road Trip *Burning Bridges (cameo; via flashback) *From The Ashes *The Only Good Necroterran Gallery 4N8S.png|4N8S|link=4N8S DegKevin Crop.png|Lenopan Degradation (Kevin Disguise)|link=Lenopan Degradations DegRook Crop.png|Lenopan Degradation (Rook Disguise)|link=Lenopan Degradations OnlyGood.png|A Velosabre Degradation Trivia *The name 'Techadon Degradation' is a nod to the obscure Skaro Degradations from Doctor Who lore. Aside from the name they share nothing in common. Category:Villains in Earth-1010 Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Techadon Technology Category:Techadon Degradations Category:Earth-1010 Category:Technology in Earth-1010 Category:Groups Category:Villain Groups Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Characters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Characters in Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Characters in Death of Ben 10